It is well known that many combination envelopes feature multiple sheets. These envelopes attempt to combine two purposes-in-one. The combination mailer allows a business to send its invoices with an addressed return envelope disposed within one of the sheets of the mailer. This makes it convenient for the customers to promptly return payment.
A patent illustrating a business form with a mailing envelope is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,286, issued to G. D. Noonan et al, on Dec. 31, 1968. This patent teaches bonding several sheets together to provide an envelope combination that provides a business invoice and a reply envelope in which to mail back the remittance.
In order to achieve a multi-function, the envelope combination of the above-identified patent, features two tear-away side segments, and a top tear-away segment. These tear-away segments are required to remove the mailing address sheet in order to reveal an inside envelope with the company address, and an upper sheet that may contain an invoice.
In another multi-function, patented envelope issued to Kaufmann on Jan. 6, 1959; U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,373; a double envelope is illustrated. The two envelopes are shown extending diametrically opposite each other. The operation of the double envelope requires oppositely extending flaps and tabs. They are gummed for sealing the side pieces of each envelope. While this double envelope professes to be uncomplicated, the many folding sheets add to the complexity and expense of fabrication.
In yet another patented mailer and return envelope combination, issued to Angus, on Dec. 30, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,427; a two-way envelope is depicted wherein a front and rear surface is formed of a single sheet. The return envelope is rendered from the main body containing invoice data by tearing it from the body along a line of separation. Perforated strips along the sides of the mailer allow the mailer to be opened.
In still a further patented mailer and return envelope combination, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,036; issued on Apr. 14, 1992, to Rutkowski et al, a double envelope is opened by side edge strips. The object of the mailer combination is to provide two sheets of uniform thickness. One of the sheets can be folded to provide a transmittal envelope. The end of the sheet detaches from the remaining portion to provide a reply envelope.
Observing the many different designs of similar envelopes, one realizes that there are many combination envelopes claiming to provide a special advantage.
The present invention seeks to provide a hybrid envelope having one-third less material than ordinary mailers, and which has an easier approach to finding an invoice, and inserting a reply check.
Using less material realizes a great saving in the manufacture of the envelope.
Simplifying the process of obtaining the invoice and inserting a reply check enhances the functionality of the hybrid envelope.
The Hybrid Envelope™ of the current invention features an upper portion, and a lower portion. A company using this envelope mailer tucks its invoice beneath inwardly folded flaps disposed about a peripheral margin zone of the upper portion. The lower portion of the hybrid envelope comprises a release strip covering an adhesively coated peripheral margin zone. The margin zone release strip can be peeled from either the left, or the right side of the center line disposed between the upper and lower portions, respectively. This, gives deference to right, or left handed users.
Peeling the margin zone release strip, exposes the adhesive surface formed about the peripheral margin zone of the lower portion. This adhesive surface allows the lower portion to be folded along the center line, and the peripheral margin zones of the lower portion to become adhered to the peripheral margin zones of the upper portion. The lower portion contains on its back side, the address for the customer in the center thereof. The company's return address is disposed in the corner of the envelope on the left hand side. On the right, is a place to apply appropriate postage. The hybrid envelope is now ready to be mailed to the customer.
Upon receipt of the hybrid envelope, the customer will notice that the peripheral margin zones on the top and side sections of the envelope can be torn away. The recipient will proceed to remove the peripheral margin zones. The hybrid envelope will now unfold into two halves, revealing the invoice tucked beneath the inwardly folded flaps of the upper half. The invoice can be removed, revealing a company remittance address on the inside of the upper half.
Folding the lower portion backwardly along the center line, and unfolding the flaps on the upper portion will provide a reply envelope in which a check can be inserted in response to the invoice. The unfolded flaps contain adhesive covered by a release strip on the outside. After the release strips have been removed, the unfolded flaps can now be folded in the opposite direction over the backwardly folded lower portion to seal the check inside, against the upper portion. The envelope thus formed, now only requires a stamp to send it back to the company.
The above mailer saves paper. The present return envelope is configured by existing sheet materials within the envelope combination, and does not rely upon having a full internal return envelope disposed inside. In addition, the configured return envelope is devoid of expensive triangular sealing sections that are part of a standard envelope. This is a big saving in manufacturing cost.
The fact that the return address is already printed on the envelope, provides the advantage that the responder does not need to worry about cellophane windows having the proper orientation of a reply invoice address.